The Moonless Night
by sanutaz
Summary: Edward thought he had suffered enough from his long and sinful life that he called existence but alas! He had yet to meet her…
1. Preface

**This is my first story on fanfiction and 'm a little scared and excited as to how you guys might feel about it. Please leave me some love and encouragements and constructional criticisms. Thanks **

**I don't own any thing 'Twilight' Stephanie Meyer does! And how lucky she is to call it her's , 'm just borrowing her characters and making them mine ;)**

* * *

**Summary: Edward thought he had suffered enough from his long and sinful life that he called existence but alas! He had yet to meet **_**her…**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**Preface**

It's been a hundred years since I have been born or changed in other words. It was a night in 1918, I had been walking back home from my father's business party. I hated the parties and the drams of its artificial guests, the fake _hellos, thank you's_ and _welcomes. _It irritated me to no end, all of them trying to be cordial when in reality they hated and detested each other to no end. It was all about status money and prestige, a bunch of show offs.

My father who was on the top of the ladder wanted me to follow in his footsteps and therefore had forced me to attend the party when all I wanted was to just sit on my piano and compose some heartfelt music, heartfelt at least to my heart anyway or to my mother some, she always told me how sweet and touching my notes of music sounded to her heart, she was the only one I missed most of all.

I had left early when I couldn't take it anymore after sending a note to my mother of my leaving through a servant as I couldn't reach her without having to cross some of the most gossiping and touchy feely ladies who would never leave a chance of forcing me to a dance with them or a kiss on the cheek which felt too long for chaste or pulling my cheeks when it came the older ones, they just wanted a piece of me for either their daughters or themselves, it was plain annoying.

I had just crossed the street close to my house; the road was covered with trees on both sides. I had loved escaping into them while growing up; I knew them from the back of my hand. I used to spend most of my time in those forests when I was not playing the piano or studying for school in the library. I had discovered I found real peace in their midst. They used to calm me down and make me feel relaxed especially after every confrontation with my father which used to often and even my mother's mouth watering cookies wouldn't help. I guess now I know why, it was just meant to be.

I remember I was humming to myself when I first heard the voice; it was low but firm as if it was command and the weirdest thing was that it was a woman's voice and that was what had made me stop in my tracks.

_A lady's voice coming from a forest in the middle of the night?_

That meant only one thing- _she had to be in trouble!_

Then I heard it again _"I said leave me!"_

Oh god she was definitely in trouble and I had been raised to protect women and respect them.

I _have _to save her!

Was my last thought as I moved inside the line of trees. It was dark; there was no moon in the sky. It was difficult trying to find my way in. I stopped for a few seconds trying to hear the voice again but it never came instead came a blood-curdling scream from my right and I ran straight to it moving as fast as I could, praying to god and hoping I was not too late... but I had no idea how I late I was, that I was not running in there to save a woman in danger but actually signing my own death certificate.

**Thank you for reading… If you liked the preface plz let me know.**

**I will be updating as and when I finish completing the next chapter. I'm new at this so plz have patience with me.**


	2. Chapter 1- Companions

**Hey guys here's the first chapter, I wrote this in just a few hours.**

**I don't own anything SM does 'm just borrowing her Edward ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Companions**

* * *

This was purgatory; there was no other word for it. I hated this existence, living in the shadows, preying in dark. I was what the people called a creature of the night. If ever I wanted to come out during the day I would shine like a life size jewel box full of diamonds.

There was only one person who made it all a little bearable and she was going to be late, again. She knew I hated waiting but she also knew that she was the only one who could get away with it. She knew I could not be angry with her for long; it was no use any way. Especially when she was the only person who you lived with or I should say shared this existence with.

I sometimes think what she would do if she had another choice… we had started out this existence together, I don't think she could leave me even if she wanted to, the same way that I couldn't, even if I wanted to. We had to protect each other's back. It was the only way we knew how to survive.

We should have left town by now. _Where_ was_ she anyway_? She had never been this late before, had something gone wrong? Did she see something? No, if she had she would have told me. Or maybe she must have seen something while I was away… I should go back and check. I started running back; I had run two blocks when I heard her shouting in her head -

_Edward stay where you are I'm coming. Everything is fine._

I could see pictures of moving trees in her mind. Why was she running through the woods?

I still couldn't stop; I slowed down a bit but dint entirely stop.I heard her mind before I saw her

_You never listen to me do you?_

Then a second later I saw her coming out from behind the line of the old warehouse buildings, I met her half way.

"Alice! Where the hell were you? And why are you in this part of the town? I thought you were finishing some unfinished business near the harbor! And why were you running through those woods in circles? Did you see something?"

"Oh my god Edward calm down! Nothing happened I'm fine and yes I did see something but I took care of it".

"What do you mean _took care of it_? And why dint you tell me anything Alice? I was worried sick! You know how much I hate that! You know we can't get separated, not after everything you..."

"Yes, yes Edward I know. We need to look out for each other, protect each other's backs , we only have each other _blah blah blah…_ you think I don't know that Edward? Of course I do. And I know how take care of myself as well as you do and I knew you wouldn't be in danger..."

"You think I was worried about myself?"

She come close and hugged me, I hugged her back tightly "Sigh! Edward I'm fine, really."

"Tell me what happened, _everything,_ start from the beginning" she let go of me and started to tell me the whole story.

"After you left the house to wait for me, I made my way to go to the old antique store to buy something I had seen last night"

I rolled my eyes "Really Alice?_ That_ was your unfinished business?"

"Hey! Let me finish."

"Fine, go on."

"As I was I saying I was on my way to the store when I got the vision, there were two of them and they had crossed our scents. They were going to look for us." And before I could say anything she went on "They seemed harmless enough and from what I could see, just merely curious as the rest of us are when we cross our kind. So I tried to confuse them by running in and out of circles around the woods and the west side of the town so they don't follow us. And then I was going to meet you where we had decide to, but that was before you decided you had start looking for me, I had to cut short from the woods."

"Will they follow us here?" I asked.

"No. They are not going to look for us anymore. They are just going to keep moving toward the western side of the town and then towards the next. I told you they were simply curious to find out which vampires lived here and anyway we'll be gone by the time they move towards the west coast".

"Alright let get going then… and Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I'm getting us new cell phones."

* * *

We stood overlooking the ocean; it was vast and calm, as calm as an ocean could be on a dark silent night with no moonlight to illuminate its secrets just like ours. It wasn't like it was dark for my eyes; vampires could still see clearly in the dark, it's just the significance and similarity of it that I found interesting. I could stay here night after night just gazing into its depth trying to find answers to questions I dint have or probably I dint know.

"It's so beautiful isn't it? So magnificent and amazing, look at that rock near the side, it looks like a dolphin coming out to play" Alice said

I chuckled, this was the difference between me and Alice; I saw the depth of things where she would see its outward beauty. Where I saw its true nature, she would see its extravagance. This was what I meant she made this existence a little more bearable but not entirely bearable. She kept things light but even she knew it was not enough, it would never be.

"It would look so beautiful on a canvas after I have painted it."Alice said

"Alice, don't tell me we have been running the whole night towards this place for you to just paint dolphins playing in the sea" I told her.

She rolled her eyes and said "of course not Edward, don't be silly. This is the next place we are going to stay in"

"Port Angeles? Alice there is not much population here, dint you think we could become a little conspicuous while we are hunting?" I asked her the last part sarcastically."And also I really don't think there much crime rate here for us to clean, we should have just stopped in Seattle, it was much bigger than this "

She looked like she thinking how to answer my questions properly. "Well this place is much bigger than Forks at least. "She said. I looked at her suspiciously and asked "what are you not telling me Alice?"

There were not many secrets between us, what with my mindreading and her seeing the future and all but over the years she had learnt to hide things she dint want me to hear from her and I gave her that privacy but this dint seem like she should have been hiding, it made me anxious.

She sighed and asked "Promise me you won't freak out?" I narrowed my eyes at her and said "I'm not promising anything Alice" she raise her eyebrow and I continued "just tell me and I'll _try_ not to freak out but I won't promise anything"

"Fine! I have been having these glimpses nothing specific but a few pictures here and there, like stills from the future which are not concrete but a possibility." She said.

"And what are those exactly?" I asked

"Here let me just show you" she said and then she showed me…

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me some reviews to know what you guys think and I'll try to post the next chapter soon, it's almost done ;) **


	3. Chapter 2- The Future?

**I don't own anything SM does 'm just trying her Edward to stop talking in my head coz I finished this chapter in an hour!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Future?**

**Recap….**

"_**Fine! I have been having these glimpses nothing specific but a few pictures here and there, like stills from the future which are not concrete but a possibility." She said.**_

"_**And what are those exactly?" I asked **_

"_**Here let me just show you" she said and then she showed me…**_

_Alice and I running chasing a bear! And there was some one behind us who looked like he was chasing the same bear only he was chasing it with a vengeance._

And then the scene changed this looked more like a picture then a moving glimpse,

_Alice was sitting on some honey blond vampire's lap gazing into his eyes like there was no tomorrow…_

Then there was another one …

_Alice and the blond vampire are standing next to each other with their hands across each other's waist but they weren't the only two, there were another two couple. One in the same pose as Alice's and her blond, they looked a bit older around twenty-five, the female had a look of pure love in her eyes and the other two were sitting next to each other in a white living room on a cream sofa, the guy seemed like the one who was chasing the bear but that was not it, I was there too… but I was sitting on a piano in front of them plying something and they seem to be listening to me…_

All this seemed a bit surreal; I couldn't understand any of this. How could this be possible? _What was this?_ Vampires living in harmony? No, this was not possible, there had to be some mistake. What did this mean anyway? And why the hell were we chasing a _Bear! _?

"I know what you are thinking Edward and I have been thinking the same things for a while now" Alice said. _A while now…._ That dint sound good.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A few months now" she answered.

This made me angry "you have been keeping this from me for _months_ Alice_, Months? _I shouted.

"You promised not to freak out!" she told me in the same tone.

"I dint promise anything; I said I would _try _not to freak out. Seriously Alice what were you thinking keeping this from me? And what does this mean any way?"

"It means this is our future, I have been trying to look into it a lot Edward and that I was how I knew they are living in forks an..."

"WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING FROM OTHER VAMPIRES OUR WHOLE LIVES AND YOU BOUGHT US STRAIGHT INTO THEIR LAIR? What were you thinking Alice!?" I was angry how could she do this? She knows how dangerous it is for us to be exposed and still here she is trying to put not just my life jeopardy but hers as well.

"Edward calm down!...sighh! Edward, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you but I was just so confused, you know. I dint want us to get our hopes up just in case. If what I was seeing was true or_ if _it would be true or if it wasn't just the fragment of my desperate subconscious trying to produce _pretty pictures… _I wanted to know if it was something concrete or at the least a possibility. But Edward, I _do_ think it's a possibility now… you saw the visions, you could tell they _can _come true… but I don't _exactly _know how."

I could tell how she wanted these visions of hers to be real, I could read it in her thoughts, she wanted it all, especially the visions with her blond. I couldn't blame her for wanting it though, who wouldn't ... after you have been living a non-existing life for over a ninety years with an overly wound-up emotional vampire as a companion she called her brother. I could definitely understand but that dint mean this was not dangerous for us, for all we knew these vampires were just as blood-thirsty as the next, because _come on_ vampires _are_ blood-thirsty there was no doubt about that. Just because me and Alice were an exception dint mean all others were.

That was what we both struggled most with…the killing part. We tried not to kill often, only trying to prey on the vile people who deserved it, who were not difficult to find for someone who could read minds and someone who saw the future. We tried to only hunt the monsters present in the human world, the real monsters who tried to kill the innocent, who hurt people for fun, who enjoyed beating, raping, gambling and destroying other people's life. Alice always tried to joke about it, calling us some superhero names, trying to save the world and all that…. It was amazing how many of these scums you could find in a city the size of Seattle….

But what if, what Alice is thinking is true? What if these vampire's with strange golden eyes (ya…I have to ask Alice about that) could be like us? As Opposed to drinking human blood than it is necessary?

* * *

**Thank you for reading…**

**Please leave me some reviews people! A girl **_**needs **_**motivation you know….**

**I'll try and post the next chapter within this weekend…but I need response guys.**


	4. Chapter 3-Home Spooky Home

**Chapter three at last! I know it should have been posted earlier but I fell ill and therefore had to postpone writing this chapter but here it now…**

**Stephanie owns 'Twilight', I own 'The Moonless Night'**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Home Spooky Home**

* * *

"I 'am taking the top-left bedroom, the view is amazing from there" Alice said; she had already _seen _that she was going to stay there.

"Of course you are" I replied in an almost martyred tone, She always got what she wanted, and that particular thought had me on my nerves because right now she really wanted her visions to come true. It was not that I dint hope for the same thing, but the thought was so surreal and I dint want us to get into more trouble then we already were. I couldn't trust these vampires. If something went wrong I dint want us to get into a fight and put ourselves in danger or worst, _Exposure_.

This was the main reason why we never made contact with our kind and if we came across any of them, we would flee as soon as we could without gaining ourselves any unnecessary attraction.

The house we were standing in front of was an old Victorian which stood two storey's tall with faded off white color which had been ruined by the constant rain and winds looking pretty much hundred years old even if it wasn't. The house which once upon a time must have been very welcoming and beautiful; now looked worn out. The wrap-around front porch looked like it needed restoring; there were huge beautiful looking bay windows in each and every room but the glass was broken and some were hanging off their hinges.

"Tell me again why we need a five bed-room house which looks like dead people living in it" I asked Alice

"Because there _are _dead people living in it, at least according to the people in this town… anyway, this seemed like our best option and will keep the townsfolk from coming this way because they are pretty much spooked out about this place. It's actually a pretty beautiful house. I'll remind you to look at it after I finish with it. It's completely obscured from the town hidden near the forest."

_Hmmm… the trees must have out grown making it look like the part of the forest..._She thought and had already started planning what she wanted to do with the front lawn and the porch restorations and paint along with inside furnishing and decorations.

We never stayed in the same place for longer than a year always constantly moving to already furnished houses or cabins near the forest or country side where the population was scarce and only moving into the city to hunt. Our most prized possessions or heirlooms or near and dear things were always kept in storage in my old home in Chicago. So this change here, restoring the house and everything was not lost on me. I knew what it meant. It was obvious she wanted to live here for longer than just a year and also in proximity to the vampires in her vision.

After everything we have been through I didn't want to hurt her or deny her this pleasure. And staying this close would also help us know more about them and what was in store for us, so I decided to humor her.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, you can take the room on the right, it's actually the biggest one, it must have been the master bedroom once, we'll do what we can for the rooms today and start with other parts of the house tomorrow" she replied.

This didn't sound bad and would keep us distracted for a while.

"Come on let's see if the ghosts have any problem with us trying to share their space" I said walking toward the porch, she followed.

We put our bags down near the front door and looked around. It looked worse than the outside; this would take a lot of time even for a vampire.

"You do know that we need to buy almost everything required to make this place look habitable right? And by everything I mean_ everything_"

She rolled her eyes which were shining with excitement at the prospect of shopping and replied "of course we do silly; I always wanted to decorate a house from scratch and this just perfect." She sang and was almost jumping now.

"Ok Alice, but please stop jumping, the house will come crashing down"

She narrowed her eyes but still could not contain her excitement of doing some shopping and decorating, I shook my head at her in exasperation.

"Stop shaking your head and start working. If we want to finish this within this week we better get started, there is no use of going out shopping now. The sun is out bright and shiny. We'll go buy what we can tonight but only after we have hunted, it's more than two weeks now and I'm parched. I have a feeling we'll be able to find some jackasses to drain."

With that we started to move what was left of the furniture from the house.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I know you all are impatient to meet Bella, and she is tired of not being introduce soon. So, she has put her foot down and will be visiting us in the next chapter!**

**(Just curious – has anyone been to a haunted house or experienced anything supernatural? I have had just a few experiences and they still give me chills *shudder*)**


	5. Chapter 4-The Hunt

**Hi guys, it's been more than two weeks I think, but real life's been very busy with exams and assignments but we are here now…**

**I had to cut this chapter into two because I wanted put the real action in a continuous manner, which means it's already written and will be posted soon.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Stephanie does; I'm just playing with her characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Hunt**

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since our last hunting trip, it was not immensely difficult for us but it gets highly uncomfortably and immensely dangerous if a human walked to close by or if the wind blew the wrong way. But the humans rarely walked to close. Their instincts told them what their minds could not comprehend– we were dangerous.

I was used to way that the sent made me feel– the dry ache in my throat, the hollow yearn in my stomach, the automatic tightening of my muscles, the excess flow of venom in my mouth…

It was constant, easy to ignore when well fed but at a time like this when we have not hunted for a fortnight, we were definitely dangerous.

We were standing in the shadows, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the horizon, creating an early sunset, making it look like twilight.

"Do you see anything?" I asked Alice at the same time as I opened my mind and tried to hear if I could find anything unusual or criminal.

"I 'am seeing flashes" she answered "the place is a little dark so it seems it's not going to happen for some more time as its still twilight now"

I saw what she was seeing- A girl alone near the warehouses trying to move as fast as she could…there was someone few feet behind her- our meal for the day.

But I wanted to reach the lowlife before he got to the girl so she doesn't get into more trouble and see something she should not. I wanted to save her from the fear and trauma this situation could cause. If we get to him in more time we could change the future for the girl.

I opened my mind further trying to listen…..

…_..Should I take the blue one or the white…?_

_I love the vanilla flavored one, hope he knows this…_

_Oh! God I have to get out of this traffic soon or 'm going to late again…I don't know if she will forgive me this time…_

"You hear anything unusual?"

"Same mundane thoughts…nothing out of the box"

"But we need to be on alert, something doesn't feel right" she said trying to concentrate on the immediate future, looking for anything unusual or suspicious. She was trying to concentrate on the girl but could not see her face because of the dark and also her back was turned in the vision, she had long dark hair, not really the modern style for this era, she seemed to be about 17-18 yrs old.

The clouds were starting to gather in abundance now, in few more minutes the sun would be completely set. That's when I heard….

…_What a pretty little thing…..looks like she's alone….."I think I have found our entertainment for tonight guys, lets…._

Snarls erupted from my throat even before his sentence was complete.

"To the north Alice, let get there before he makes any move! " I was furious after what I had seen and heard in his thoughts. The girl was not his first victim, I roared and ran forward.

"Edward, wait!" Alice flew beside me catching my arm trying to stop me.

"He's going to hurt her Alice, I saw his mind, and he is the worst of his kind. He is going to trick her Alice, he has it all planned and he's not alone! We need to get there soon"

"Edward have you seen the sky? It's still light; we can't just run into the street like this, it will expose us!"

"I don't care!" I shouted.

"Calm down and listen to me Edward, we still have time. He's not going to do anything before dark, I can see more clearly now"

In my fit of fury I had missed her vision, she was right; we couldn't run into the street without exposing ourselves. I had never felt more helpless because of the sun before now.

This vision was more accurate, we now knew the exact location and time. But I still dint feel complacent, every dead cell in my stone cold body was shouting to run and save that innocent girl. I let a frustrated growl and tried to concentrate on his thoughts...He was waiting for her to exit the bookstore; he was standing across the street from her, about thirty feet away. This was good; I was going to get him before he can make his move.

I looked upon the sky with frustration, if it gets too late I was not going to stand here and wait for the stupid ball of fire to hide I decided, I was going to get to him before he can even take a step towards her not caring about exposure. It was an unusual thought for me to even consider because the exposure would bring the monsters we were trying to run from to descend right upon us.

Suddenly the girl stepped out of the store, head down and hair covering her face. We were standing a few feet behind the tall building hidden behind its shadows so we could see the girl and her could be perpetrators, they were four of them. I both saw and heard when they decided to follow her.

It was getting dark, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the horizon painting the sky with streaks of pink and orange, just a few more minutes, and then the advantage would be ours and the humans would be powerless again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**I'll post the next chapter on Monday so you won't have to wait long… Hope you all had a good Valentine's Day… reviews are like chocolate cake so please review.**


	6. Chapter 5- The Girl

**Here's your 5****th**** chapter as promised… this one is going to come as a surprise to you… I know how much you were all waiting for Bella to make appearance and she showed us a glimpse of her in the last chapter, in this you get to meet her, so without much further ado… **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Stephanie does; I just love her Edward so much I began writing this…**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Girl**

* * *

We started moving behind them in parallel, following them from atop the buildings and trees. At the right chance I was going to pounce on them and crush them to pieces. The girl crossed the street and turned towards the right corner, _where was she going? Didn't she know that road led to the down town warehouses, where no one lived? Was she crazy? Or was she lost? _

She trembled, a slight shiver running through her as she increased her pace crossing her arms across her chest. _So she was not oblivious of her pursuers…_

She kept looking over my shoulder as she moved forward…_she looks so sacred_.

I wanted to run to her and pull her into my arms and keep her safe and destroy anyone or anything that wanted to cause her harm.

_You can't Edward, just wait another three minute and we'll get them. _Alice shouted inside her head.

"It's already too late Alice; we can't help her without exposing ourselves, so jumping when the sun is still out is not a problem. We should just go and save her already, there is nobody else here who would catch us"

_Except the girl… _ Alice thought_._

Yes, except the girl. If she saw us and what we were about to do, she would be traumatized for the rest of her existence. It would be a scene straight from a horror movie come to life.

"HEY sugar" one of the men shouted.

I nearly suppressed my growl that was threatening to come out.

Only if Alice wasn't holding me back….

_Two more minutes Edward, just wait and watch._

Just wait and watch? JUST WAIT AND WATCH? Has she gone crazy?

I looked at her bewildered.

The girl was more frightened now, she was shaking so badly. I wanted to go to her. She started walking fast, stumbling along the side walk.

"Hey Lonnie shut up man your scaring the girl" another one of the guys sneered.

I was barely holding myself now...I snarled under my breath.

It was all a ploy. They were picking up pace with her now. And I was not going to let them get to her, I was going to kill these lowlifes and enjoy every second of it. I was going to break every single bone present in their bodies piece by piece.

Suddenly two of the four men started to change tracks, crossing the street, trying to get to her from both sides.

The girl took another turn around the corner; The Street was lined on both sides by blank, door less, windowless walls, it also ended about twenty five feet ahead. It was now or never. I was about to jump when suddenly the girl came to an abrupt halt, and Alice held me back again, this time pretty hard. I turned towards her and glared…" Alice let go of me" I growled.

_No Edward. Please just trust me! _

What was she doing?

"Leave me, I have to save her! I _will not_ let her get hurt"

"She won't... just trust me please"

I heaved a breath and looked ahead of me. The girl was standing in the middle of the street now, looking straight at her pursuers, almost like she was taunting them… _what was she doing? Doesn't she have any self preservation?_

The guy called Lonnie came forward, I growled, Alice hushed me and held me tight again_…. She is going to be fine Edward, you have to trust me, and you have not seen anything like this before, just watch._

I glared at her again "I am not promising anything Alice. I will not let anything happen to her if it's the last thing I do" I growled under my breath.

"Stay away from me" the girl said, her voice low and steady but not a scream.

_Look at her shaking! _The man, Lonnie chuckled in anticipation- the fear was a draw for him, he enjoyed this part.

"Oh! Don't be like that baby, come on let's just have some fun" he sneered

The concrete I was holding onto started pulverizing under my fingers, all I could see was red!

"Oh you wanna have some fun huh? Why dint you just say so?" the girl replied

Alice chuckled under her breath beside me… what the hell was going on? Had the world gone crazy? It felt like I was having an aneurism over here and she was laughing!

_Calm down Edward and just watch….._

Again with the _just watch…_what the hell is going on? I have a suspension she's keeping something from me.

I looked down towards the girl, trying to figure out what she was doing and suddenly realized I couldn't read her thoughts… I had been concentrating so much on her pursuers that I dint realize I couldn't hear a thing from her. This started to frustrate me more, as if even that was possible. I still couldn't see her face properly as it was still obscured by her dark hair.

Then without any notice the girl lifted her hands in front of her and suddenly there was a shift of energy, it was very subtle, a human would not have been able to feel it.

The men looked at her as if she was crazy. Then suddenly she moved her hands as if to push them, the energy started to grow blowing the wind in circles and just like that the men started to fall like a deck of cards and were thrown across the walls lining the street like they had been touched by a tornado.

I stood frozen in my place, I couldn't comprehend what just happened, it was nothing I had seen before and I had seen quite a few things. _Who was this girl? Or was _what _the right question..._

And then suddenly she was falling, and my frozen body moved on its own accord, this time Alice didn't stop me. I had her in my arms before she could even touch the ground. She felt so soft, so warm in my arms. I felt a slight current run through my body.

I held her close and suddenly her sent hit me like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram, so hard and full of force. Until then I dint know I had been holding my breath. If I had been breathing she would not have survived, those men, they were nothing compared to what she should had to fear.

In that instance I was nothing close to human. I was a predator and she was my prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth. Her softness meant nothing but something that made it easy to sink my teeth into her. Her warmth meant nothing but sweet pleasure to my flame endured throat. And her thoughts meant nothing for she would not go on thinking them much longer.

I was a vampire and she had the sweetest scent I had ever encountered.

I hadn't imagined such a sent could exist. If I had known I would have gone searching long ago…I could imagine the _taste._

Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth felt baked and dry. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel it. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was echo of the thirst. My muscles in my neck coiled to move and sink my teeth in her throat.

"No Edward stop!" I heard Alice shout from somewhere behind me. Was she trying to steal my prey from me? I growled menacingly, No, I was not going to let that happen.

She was mine!

Then suddenly the girl turned her face towards me, her beautiful pale heart-shaped face and my eyes locked with a pair of wide chocolate brown eyes, with so much depth to them that I felt myself sinking.

Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek and whispered with a slight smile on her lips- "you_ came_… your_ real_" and then she fell unconscious. I sat stunned without blinking, without breathing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Did you like my surprise *giggles* so Bella in not what we thought she is…**

**Did you like it? Loved it? Hated it?... Please let me know, I would love to hear from you...Reviews make me write more.**


	7. VOTE

Hey guys this is not really a chapter, I'll post the chapter as soon as it's done…real life's been a bit busy.

I got a chance to enter into the "Happily Ever After TwiFic Contest"

They have got some really good stories out there, you can go read and vote for your favorite.

u/4523690/TwiHEAcontest


End file.
